The Complementary and Integrative Medicine Consult Service Functions The COIMCS has provided the following functions: 1. Integrative Medicine Clinical Consultation at the NIH Clinical Center 2. Integrative Medicine Research Lecture Series 1. COIMCS consultation The Integrative Medicine Clinical Consult Service offered the following types of clinical consultations: 1. Information regarding diverse complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) modalities, approaches and interactions with conventional therapies 2. Recommendations regarding compatibility of previously initiated CAM treatments with NIH/CC specific clinical and research protocol needs 3. Evaluations for the initiation of new treatment with one or more CAM modalities for the management of clinical problems that arise in the setting of clinical research in the clinical center. 4. Acupuncture, acupressure, Qi Gong/ Tai Chi 2. The NCCAM Integrative Medicine Research Lecture Series provides overviews of the current state of research and practice involving complementary and alternative medicine practices and approaches, and explores perspectives on the emerging discipline of integrative medicine. Changes within the NCCAM DIR program have narrowed the consult services to provide consults only in the areas of acupuncture, acupressure, and Qi Gong/ Tai Chi consults, beginning May 16, 2011.